


Day 7

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bombing, Despair, Dystopia, Ficlet, Gen, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Continuo a girare per la città alla ricerca di un posto in cui nascondermi, ma so bene che non esiste luogo che sia sicuro, so che non esiste scampo da quello che ha tutta l’aria di voler divenire un massacro più che un attacco.





	Day 7

Non mi piace questo silenzio.

Non mi piace.

Normalmente me lo godrei, lo considererei anzi un regalo questo momento di quiete, così diverso dal rumore e dal vociare che normalmente permeano la città di Avaste.

Adesso invece mi sembra quasi irreale non sentire niente all’infuori dei lamenti dei feriti, pochi rispetto ai morti, e al pianto sommesso di coloro che hanno perso qualcuno che gli era caro.

Continuo a girare per la città alla ricerca di un posto in cui nascondermi, ma so bene che non esiste luogo che sia sicuro, so che non esiste scampo da quello che ha tutta l’aria di voler divenire un massacro più che un attacco.

Mi guardo intorno, e vorrei quasi poter avere qualcuno da cercare adesso, qualcuno della cui sorte potermi preoccupare, qualcuno che si preoccupi anche della mia, ma non c’è nessuno.

Posso soltanto pensare a quello che mi accadrà adesso e quando il bombardamento riprenderà, perché sappiamo tutti che lo farà.

L’unica cosa per la quale posso disperarmi è questa città, e lo faccio davvero.

Avaste mi ha accolto quando non avevo altro luogo al mondo in cui rifugiarmi, quando sono fuggito dalla quasi soffocante gola di Kandor, unica cosa che avessi conosciuto fino a quel momento.

Avevo così tanto disprezzato gli altri popoli che li abitavano, e un po’ avevo disprezzato anche gli altri phade, ma vederli soffrire adesso un po’ mi faceva sentire un mostro per la sola ragione di essere uscito illeso dalla prima ondata di bombardamenti.

Sento che devo prendere una decisione, e prenderla in fretta.

Vorrei andarmene, ma ancora una volta non so dove. Le comunicazioni dalle altre città ci dicono che noi non siamo stati un caso, che lo stesso identico bombardamento si è ripresentato anche su tutte le altre città libere.

È come se non volessero lasciarci scampo, e stanno riuscendo meravigliosamente nel loro intento. 

Continuo a camminare per quello che ormai è solo lo scheletro della via principale della città, e mi fermo vicino alle rovine di un palazzo, l’area abbastanza grande da ospitare parte dei feriti da una parte, troppi cadaveri dall’altra.

Un faràs dall’aria pratica si avvicina e mi domanda se io stia bene, e dopo aver verificato le mie condizioni se ne va e continua ad occuparsi di chi di aiuto ne ha davvero bisogno.

Qualcuno mi urla di dare una mano, ma io mi sento spaesato, confuso.

Vorrei fare qualcosa, ma non riesco a raccapezzarmi in mezzo a tutto quel dolore.

Scappo, torno sulla strada, inseguito da quelle voci che quasi mi assordano dopo tutto il silenzio incontrato nel resto della città.

Cammino, cammino privo di meta per le strade distrutte, cammino e nel frattempo penso a quello che sta accadendo e a tutto quello che mi sono lasciato alle spalle.

Penso a mia madre, e a cosa accadrebbe se la guerra raggiungesse anche Kandor, e mi chiedo se lei riuscirebbe ad avere la protezione che le serve o se morirebbe da sola come l’ho lasciata.

Digrigno i denti, perché non sono abituato a dubitare delle mie scelte, e odio che mi stiano costringendo a farlo.

No, non mi pento, non ne dubito.

La mia decisione è stata giusta, è solo andata in contrasto con le scelte di chiunque ora ci stia facendo questo.

In quel momento vedo i pochi che ancora osano camminare per le strade distrutte di Avaste guardare verso il cielo, preoccupati.

Ho a malapena il tempo di alzare lo sguardo prima di sentire quel rumore assordante.

Corro e urlo, insieme alle urla di tutti gli altri, e rimpiango il silenzio di pochi attimi prima.

Lo conoscerò di nuovo, questo silenzio, o invece non sarò vivo per poterlo fare?


End file.
